This invention relates generally to deadbolts and more particularly to deadbolts for exit alarm locks.
An exit alarm lock is a door lock assembly that sounds an audible horn or alarm at the push-activated release of the locking element. These products are often used on the back doors of retail establishments such as restaurants and strip malls as a deterrent to unauthorized egress through the doors upon which the devices are installed. Their use is typically provoked by a security event such as internal losses by employees or customers. Because internal as well as external security is an important issue for the doors upon which these devices are installed, it important that the design of the latching be robust and dependable. As these devices must release the latching quickly in the event of a panic situation, the design of the releasing mechanism must also be durable and consistent. The deadbolt must then provide the attribute of high security in an extended position while being able to quickly and easily move to a retracted position upon authorized disarming or unauthorized depression of the pushpad.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present exit alarm lock deadbolts Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.
In one aspect of the present invention, this is accomplished by providing in combination: a sliding deadbolt having a centerline extending parallel to the direction of sliding and having at least one driver contact located a first distance from the centerline; and a plurality of guide supports in sliding engagement with the deadbolt, each guide support being a predetermined distance from the centerline, each predetermined distance being less than the first distance.
The foregoing and other aspects will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures.